


La vita alla finestra

by EricaGazzoldi



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Affection, Childhood Memories, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Dynamics, Friendship/Love, Julian Devorak's Route Spoilers, Loneliness, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Nadia Route Spoilers (The Arcana), Parent Julian Devorak, The Arcana (Visual Novel) Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi
Summary: Un breve viaggio nell'interiorità del console Valerius e nei suoi sentimenti inespressi.
Relationships: Julian Devorak & Valerius, Julian Devorak/Nadia, Julian Devorak/Valerius, Lucio/Valerius (The Arcana), Nadia & Valerius (The Arcana), Valdemar & Valerius (The Arcana), Valerius (The Arcana)/Tasya (The Arcana)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Arcana





	La vita alla finestra

«Tutto bene, Valerius?»

La voce di Tasya lo richiamò improvvisamente.

«S… sì, certo» balbettò il console. «Scusami…»

«L’ho chiesto perché ti ho visto assorto» aggiunse lei. Le sue labbra si piegavano in un sorriso che i suoi occhi azzurri non riflettevano. «È raro che qualcosa ti distragga dal Chateaux St-Blanc D’or…» aggiunse Tasya. Qualche goccia di malinconia, stavolta, le sfuggì.

Valerius posò il calice sul tavolino e la fissò in volto. Per quanto lui e la baronessa Devorak fossero amici, non era sicuro di poterle confidare gli strani e intimi pensieri che gli erano passati per la testa negli scorsi minuti. Non che lui fosse abituato ad aprirsi comunque, con chicchessia.

«Stavo ammirando il giardino dalla finestra» improvvisò, con un sorriso forzato.

Tasya sembrò apprezzare: «Abbiamo rifatto di recente il disegno delle siepi. Il suo ideatore…»

Il console non riuscì a seguire il discorso con l’attenzione che avrebbe dovuto alla sua generosa ospite. Era vero: il giardino della baronessa era magnifico, come ogni cosa in quel palazzo che lei aveva acquistato a Vesuvia per rimanere accanto ai nipoti. Dipinti d’artista, cristallerie pregiate… Al contrario di molti nobili dal titolo recente, Tasya non ostentava tanto la ricchezza, quanto l’accortezza e il buongusto. Per quanti diamanti possedesse, nessuno valeva più del suo cervello. Per questo la baronessa Devorak _gli piaceva._

«Ti andrebbe una partita a scacchi?» lanciò lei.

«Certo!» concordò il console, senza pensarci troppo.

Era un giocatore abile, abituato a misurarsi con la stessa contessa di Vesuvia: un’altra mente strategica da non sottovalutare. Ma, quel giorno, la sua lunga e bianca mano muoveva i pezzi come a caso, senza potersi concentrare.

Il punto era che quel palazzo pieno di quadri e dorature, quel giardino dalle geometrie perfette… gli davano un senso di _vuoto_. Gravava su tutto un’assenza quasi corporea nel suo peso. La stessa che intuiva in Tasya, sotto i suoi movimenti studiati e il suo sorriso felino. Era una donna statuaria, con una chioma rossa ricciuta che le stesse Valchirie avrebbero invidiato, e un volto dai tratti spigolosi che non riuscivano però sgraziati. E quel neo presso le labbra, che dava civetteria alle sue espressioni acute… Doveva aver richiamato molti baci, quando Tasya era giovane. Eppure, non c’era traccia d’un amore, almeno nella sua vita presente. La baronessa si muoveva in quella vita lussuosa come una perla in un’ostrica troppo grande e vuota.

Anche rimanendo dall’altra parte del tavolino, Valerius percepiva la sua nube di profumo vanigliato, spessa e morbida come le sue pellicce. Tasya era così maestosa che la sua sola presenza nella stanza dava l’impressione del contatto fisico. Lui, a quella distanza tanto piccola, sentiva quasi su di sé la seta liscia del vestito, la morbidezza delle sue braccia candide… Si sorprese ad arrossire.

«Valerius, adesso mi preoccupi davvero. Ti ho fatto scacco matto come l’avrei fatto a un bambino» lo fece sussultare Tasya, sinceramente stupita.

«Scusa…» balbettò il console. «Non sono sempre al mio meglio…»

«Devi dirmi qualcosa?» Un barlume di garbata curiosità le accese i loti degli occhi.

Sì, una _pazza idea_ gli era passata per la mente. E subito l’aveva cancellata.

Sposare Tasya? Aveva vent’anni più di lui. L’alta società di Vesuvia l’avrebbe trattato da _toy boy,_ con il silente ed elegante disprezzo di cui i suoi pari erano capaci. Fra l’altro, un antico casato vesuviano come quello del console non si mescolava solitamente ai _parvenu_ , a meno che non avesse la necessità d’accaparrarsi un patrimonio consistente. Necessità che, al momento, non c’era.

«Oh, non insisto» si schermì Tasya. «Non voglio cadere nell’indiscrezione». Poi, con voce più suadente: «Con tutta evidenza, abbiamo solo bisogno di _passatempi più interessanti_ ».

«Co-come?» sussultò Valerius.

Aveva perfettamente colto il sottinteso - e doveva ammettere che, in fondo, _non gli dispiaceva._

«Suvvia… Da mesi, mi guardi _con un certo occhio…_ Non sono così ingenua, sai?»

La sua abituale sicurezza si era colorata di flirt. Lui se ne trovò invincibilmente incantato.

«Non sono una zitella in cerca di marito… Non l’ho mai voluto, né lo vorrò certo ora» esordì, quasi intercettando i suoi pensieri di poco prima. «È _tutt’altro_ l’affetto che rimpiango d’aver perso…» Una spina le spezzò la voce. «Ma, per il resto… posso dimostrarti che questa attempata signora sa essere _ancora vivace_ ».

Il suo dito inanellato d’oro e turchese fece un cenno a Valerius. L’uomo la seguì quasi meccanicamente, mentre lei lo guidava verso una porticina dipinta a rose ed Amorini.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ancora piacevolmente stordito dalle ore passate con Tasya, Valerius indugiava sulla loggia. Il giardino del palazzo comitale di Vesuvia si distendeva ai suoi piedi, bagnandosi pigramente nel sole. La giornata volgeva ormai al pomeriggio inoltrato. Delle ultime ore prima del tramonto approfittavano la contessa Nadia e il dottor Devorak, suo marito e medico personale. Stavano praticando un poco di scherma - lei maestra e lui allievo. Valerius osservò il dottore, goffo e dinoccolato sulle lunghe gambe, e la donna, elegante e sicura. Lei sembrava quasi stuzzicare il compagno con la punta della spada. Lui retrocedeva un attimo, come cadendo nel tranello; ma, subito dopo, parava il colpo con un guizzo. Il dottor Devorak - nipote di Tasya - non sarebbe mai stato un grande spadaccino; ma Valerius doveva ammettere che era migliorato, rispetto al passato. Anni prima, quel pallido spilungone dai capelli rossi addirittura riuscito a batterlo in un duello al primo sangue. La ferita che il console aveva rimediato al braccio era solo di striscio: nulla di che; ma ancora gli bruciava. E sapeva di doverla a quell’improbabile sodalizio fra Nadia Satrinava e Julian Devorak: la contessa in carica e l’ex-ricercato.

Sembrava impossibile; eppure, eccoli là nel torpido sole, sereni… legati da qualcosa che sembrava _felicità._ Dunque, era quello, l’amore? Valerius, un tempo, l’avrebbe chiamato “mancanza di buonsenso”. Ma, a lungo termine, gli era stato chiaro che una relazione paradossale poteva essere estremamente potente. Nadia aveva smesso di soffrire d’insonnia ed emicranie; era più aperta, a volte persino _solare._ Lui aveva smesso di essere un combinaguai compulsivo e aveva trasformato le proprie attitudini camaleontiche in una diplomazia quasi compiuta. Certo, non aveva cessato di frequentare localacci e di rimediare qualche livido nelle risse; ma, d’altra parte, a corte chi non aveva qualche vizio o eccentricità? Il pontefice Vulgora era certamente peggio di lui. Per non parlare del conte precedente, il primo marito di Nadia. Di certo, i vesuviani - in buona parte - _adoravano_ quella coppia. Il matrimonio Satrinava-Devorak aveva dieci entusiasti per ciascun censore. Fosse stato per Valerius, non avrebbe certo consigliato a Nadia di sposare colui che era stato accusato di aver ucciso il suo precedente marito. Ma tant’era. La contessa faceva sempre di testa propria, a maggior ragione in materie tanto delicate e personali.

Forse, era lui, il console, a non intendersi d’amore. In oltre quarant’anni di vita, non ricordava d’esser mai stato quel che si dice “innamorato”. Era anche rimasto celibe e senza eredi; alla sua morte, quanto possedeva sarebbe andato a una cugina che non vedeva quasi mai. Probabilmente, le sue capacità sociali non erano sufficienti nemmeno a concludere il più freddo dei matrimoni combinati.

Gli era andata meglio con l’amore puramente carnale. In quello, aveva sempre avuto fin troppo successo. Fra le varie storie passionali che Valerius aveva avuto, ce n’era stata una singolarmente imbarazzante proprio con _lui,_ il primo marito della contessa. Imbarazzante non tanto per via dell’infedeltà coniugale - Nadia non era certo da meno e tutta la corte lo sapeva - quanto perché lui vedeva bene che il conte Lucio era un idiota. Però - che volete? - su _certe cose,_ era difficile dirgli di no.

Con dispetto, il console si rendeva conto che anche il dottor Devorak, in fondo, era un bell’uomo: diafano, slanciato, con una combinazione di solidità e delicatezza nelle membra. Aveva anche un’aria tra il furfantesco e il malinconico che Valerius trovava singolarmente piccante. Ma questa attrazione non faceva altro che irritare vieppiù la sua ostilità verso quel plebeo patetico e incapace di stare al suo posto.

_Che razza di gusti ho!_

Solo Tasya, di tutti gli amanti che aveva avuto, era riuscita a vincere davvero la sua stima. Per il resto, Valerius guardava a chiunque come stava guardando quel giardino: _dall’alto._ Anche il dottore e la contessa, assorti nei loro esercizi di scherma, gli apparivano piccolissimi.

Sei anni prima, il console li aveva fatti arrestare con l’accusa di aver assassinato Lucio. Su Nadia, non c’erano prove; ma, se la procuratrice Volta fosse stata zitta, la congiura sarebbe riuscita. E lui sarebbe tornato padrone di Vesuvia, come quando la contessa era in quella sorta di coma, all’inizio della vedovanza.

Col dottor Devorak, era stato più facile: quell’idiota, per suoi arcani motivi, era ansioso di autoaccusarsi del delitto. La sua confessione non stava in piedi, ma tant’era: era perfetta per stornare i sospetti dal console e dagli altri cortigiani.

Valerius si era perso lo spettacolo della sua impiccagione, per via degli arresti domiciliari a cui Nadia l’aveva posto in seguito alla disvelata congiura. Si era trovato poi di fronte al dottor Devorak vivo e vegeto, per non si sapeva quale stregoneria. E, ora, eccoli là entrambi: Nadia e il suo cicisbeo, così stranamente sereni dopo tutte quelle vicissitudini. Così… _felici._ Valerius non sapeva molto di felicità, ma gli pareva che di quello si trattasse.

Anche lui era ancora incredibilmente là, al proprio posto di magistrato - unicamente grazie alle leggi antidiluviane di Vesuvia sull’attribuzione delle cariche. Non si poteva dire che, fra lui e Nadia, corresse buonissimo sangue; ma non c’erano più conflitti aperti. E lui cercava quantomeno di essere collaborativo.

«Console! Console!»

Si voltò. Conosceva quella vocina squillante.

Lilinka Nazali Satrinava era la figlioletta di Nadia e del dottore. Allora, aveva tre anni. Una bimba strana: inquieta, curiosissima. La sua risata era così forte da riecheggiare nei corridoi del palazzo. Pareva che dormisse poco, o comunque irregolarmente. Bisognava sorvegliarla di continuo, perché non le saltasse in mente di “decorare” le pareti coi suoi disegni o con altre prodezze simili. A volte, sembrava tutta assorta in un mondo suo o in qualche compito apparentemente piccolissimo, come sbriciolare le foglie secche in giardino. Era quasi impossibile entrare in contatto con lei, in quei momenti. Emotiva e teatrale come il padre, chiusa e cerebrale come la madre, riuniva in una sola persona caratteri apparentemente inconciliabili. Era peraltro una bellissima bambina: pelle bruna, capelli porporini e labbruzze di ciliegia (ricevuti da Nadia), insieme ai ricci ribelli, agli occhi felini e al profilo che si preannunciava corvino (come quello del dottor Devorak). Era il colore delle iridi a essere originale: una sorta di rosato.

Era appena apparsa nella loggia insieme alla bambinaia Ilenia. Un comodo abitino bianco e nessun ornamento nei capelli: un aspetto abituale per Lilinka Nazali, insofferente ai gioielli, alle aderenze e a molti tessuti. Non sembrava aver ereditato il senso di Nadia per la moda e l’estetica - ma era presto per dirlo.

Non appena aveva visto il suo prediletto Valerius, la bimba aveva fatto di tutto per attirare la sua attenzione.

«Lili, ferma!» la richiamò Ilenia.

Ma già Lilinka Nazali si era lanciata verso il console e gli aveva abbracciato una gamba.

La bambinaia trascorse un istante di terrore, aspettandosi una scena di sdegno. Quale non fu invece il suo stupore, vedendo Valerius chinarsi sulla bimba e carezzarle i capelli. «Si calmi, contessina… sono qui, non scappo» mormorò, con insolita tenerezza nella voce baritonale.

Quando Nadia aveva annunciato la propria gravidanza, lui ne era rimasto stupito come chiunque. Non più giovanissima e con un matrimonio infruttuoso alle spalle, era data ormai per sterile. Lilinka Nazali era arrivata come la neve ad agosto.

Conoscendosi, il console era convinto che l’avrebbe detestata. Tantopiù che non era certo una bambina facile da gestire.

Invece, quando la piccola aveva solo sei mesi, era successo qualcosa che aveva stravolto le sue prospettive. Valdemar, allora questore e medico legale, aveva rapito la piccola per usare il suo sangue in qualche modo raccapricciante.

Pur rischiando di fare una fine simile, Valerius aveva accantonato la propria avversione nei confronti del dottor Devorak e gli aveva denunciato Valdemar. Lilinka Nazali si era salvata; il questore aveva dovuto scomparire da Vesuvia.

Da allora, il console aveva sentito la bambina come in parte _sua._ Vedendola crescere di giorno in giorno, un angolo di lui pensava: _Ecco, questo è stato reso possibile anche grazie a me._ Ed era un pensiero di dolcezza inusitata.

Peraltro, la piccina lo _adorava_. Lui non la coccolava come lei avrebbe richiesto, ma tant’era. Che Lilinka Nazali _sentisse_ la sua affezione?

Anche in quest’ambito - quello del calore e della dolcezza verso i bambini - il console si trovava fuori dal proprio elemento. I suoi famigliari, pur circondandolo di lusso e privilegio, non erano assai inclini al contatto umano. Di certo, suo padre non l’aveva mai preso in braccio o cullato di notte, come il dottor Devorak aveva fatto con la figlia neonata. Sua madre non aveva mai trascorso ore a correggerlo pazientemente nel canto o nella danza, come Nadia faceva con la bimba. La servitù trattava il piccolo Valerius con rispetto, ma anche con distacco. Per quanto ripercorresse le memorie della propria infanzia, non vi trovava traccia d’una carezza come quella che aveva appena fatto a Lilinka Nazali.

Mentre la contessina lo salutava con una mano, allontanandosi insieme a Ilenia, Valerius fu sorpreso da un curioso pensiero: le uniche persone ancora in vita di cui gli premesse qualcosa avevano lo stesso sangue di un uomo che lui detestava.

Sorrise sarcastico agli umorismi della propria vita, arguta e amara come qualsiasi esistenza trascorsa dall’alto di una finestra.


End file.
